A Glitch in the Making
by Stardustlover
Summary: Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl are new in Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, and things are going well. Sort of. But after managing to make ends meet, BB, JJ and the gang must face a problem threatening to shatter it all. R&R do not own fnaf
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy the story!**  
 **-Stardustlover**


	2. It all begins

**Hi guys! So new story! Yay! Please leave your support in a review and enjoy! Also the characters in this story are in anime version, so no creepiness anywhere. Why? Idk. Yolo. See you in Neverland!**

 **-Stardustlover**

Foxy's POV

It was a normal day at the pizzeria, kids running everywhere, tripping over their own feat and then making a fuss about it. It was likealways,busy and loud. Foxy sighed. It was quite boring being stuck behind this purple curtain with a

"out of order" sign stuck to it. Foxy thought he looked great, he thought he was just fine and in no need to be put away. But that was how it was. And it was really boring.

"Look mama, what's in there?" The voice of a child squeaked. It sounded as if he was standing right in front of the curtain.

Foxy peeked from a parting in front of the purple cloth.

A little boy, probably 5 or 6, stood looking curiosly at the curtain. Foxy rolled his eyes in amusement. Children were always so curious. Wondering this and that, flipping every rock and leafto find an answer. He hated it.

Foxy did not always hate children, but after the last time he'd been allowed to interact with them, there was never anything more he despised than children. After all, it was their fault he was stuck there.

"I don't know, Lucas, but leave it alone." A distracted mother told the kid, apparently named Lucas. Of course, Lucas paid no mind. Foxy took this opportunity to scare the child. If only a little bit. He stuck out his head and smiled a row of pointy  
/iron teeth at Lucas. They both stared at each other for a while. Finally, Foxy spoke.

"Boo!" He said. That's all it took to set Lucas running and flailing his arms to the other side of the room. Foxy chuckled silently. Man, it felt good to be despicable.

-

Finally, the pizzeria closed. Mike came in like he always did and turned on the light. "Ok guys, you can move now." He said. All the animatronics sighed in relief. Freddy cracked he's neck while Bonnie stretched his arms. Chice walked around the room.  
/"God, is it just me or is the day getting longer and longer." Bonnie commented, flinging his guitar over his back. "Tell me about it." Foxy said, sitting down on a chair.

Mike clapped, and all the animatronics turned their attention to him. "Guys, I have a surprise for you. The company sent two more animatronics to the pizzeria. Chica's beak practically fell open and Bonnie whispered to Freddy. Foxy just stared at Mike.  
/It had been forever since they had received new animatronics.

"They should be here any minute." Mike said, looking at his watch. As if on cue, the sounds of tires pulling up on the parking lot rand through the silence of the pizzeria.

Mike's eyes lit up and he walked to the front of the store to greet the newcomers. Meanwhile, the other animatronics whispered to each other. "Do you think their replacing us?!" Chica asked, obviously freaked out. "I doubt so. We have only been here like  
/a year." Freddy said thoughtfully

"Yeah but still..." Chica's voice trailed off. Foxy, deep in his own thoughts, heard nothing of it. " _New animatronics?! But why?! Is it because I'm out of order?!"_ Suddenly a dark thought burst through the others. _"What if they're replacing me?!"_ Foxy's  
/nerves where at their highest by the time Mike came back in.

Behind him, two delivery guys pushed a cart with what looked like two figures on top. "Thanks boys, leave them here." Mike said, nodding at the guys. After saying goodbye, the delivery truck sped away.

Finally were the animatronics able to take a good look at the new members. One was a girl, about 5'7, with light brown hair pulled into two pig tails that reached her stomach. She was dressed in a pink and fushia dress, with puffy sleeves and wide skirt.  
/On her head she wore a pink and fushia propeller hat.

The other one was a boy, about 5'3. He also had brown hair that hung wildly at the sides of his head, his bangs covering part of his eyes. He wore a blue and red shirt, with two white buttons down the front. He wore short jeans and brown shoes.

They were both stuck in very akward posses, as if they had been paused during a argument. The girl's handswere on her hips, and she looked like she was yelling at the boy, who had his arms stiffly against his sides, hands clenched firmly. He too

looked like he was shouting.

"Uh, Mike? Why are they standing like that?" Bonnie asked, still scanning the animatronics. Mike pressed his lips together, forming a tight line. "Er... They guys told me they had to hold them like that because they were arguing and refused to get on  
/the truck." Mike said. "But I don't like the idea of having them being controlled so let's make them move again." With that, Mike grabbed a small control remote and pressed a button.

Almost instantly, the animatronics came to life. At first only their computarizide eyes seemed to turn on, turning black and running green codes, as if restarting. Then the animatronics turned on completely, and it was suddenly turned very loud in the  
/room.

"I told you, you shouldn't have jumped before me!" The girl shouted at the boy, who rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Don't blame me! If was clearly your fault! You should have told me!"

The girl clenched her fists. "IT IS SO NOT MY FAULT!" She yelled.

"IT IS TOO!" The boy yelled back.

Mike cleared his throat loudly. The girl and boy turned to face them, startled. The girl's bright pink eyes lit up, while the boy's eyes suddenly flipped back to the green codes before returning to their normal blue color. _"Huh... Must be a glitch."_ Foxy  
though, as he had noticed the boy's eyes.

The two kids stared at them. After a while, the girl perked up.

"Hi! I'm Balloon Girl, but you can call me JJ." She said rapidly. She elbowed the boy. The boy spun his head to glare at JJ.

"H-Hi I'm Balloon Boy." the boy said nervously. JJ rolled her eyes.

"His my brother. You can call him BB." She said.

BB blinked for a moment, before punching JJ in the arm, knocking her off the platform they were on. JJ gave a surprised yelp before standing to glare at her brother.

BB just stuck his tongue out and placedboth hands on the side of his hands. "You had it coming, Jessica." BB said smirking.

JJ's eyes widened before turning into a glare again. "I told you to never call me that!" She shouted before jumping up to grab BB. Mike interrupted their argument by clearing his throat again.

The siblings stared at them like they had forgotten they were there. They both smiled sheepishly and stood still.

"Ok;" Mike said. "Now that we have your attention, BB, JJ, meet the gang. This is Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and that one over there is Foxy."

Each of them waved in turn. BB and JJ waved back.

"Um... Where are we, exactly?" BB asked.

Mike smiled. "Why, your in Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. You're new home."

BB's eyesdid that thing with the codes again before flashing a few pictures rapidly. Foxy recognized one as a circus.

"BB, is there... Er... Anything wrong with your eyes?" Bonnie asked confused.

The others wore the same confused look.

"My brother's eyes have what you would call a glitch. They eyes will flash memories or pictures if a strong emotion hits. They also tend to start running codes out of nowhere." JJ explained.

"Yeah, and it's the same stupid eyes that get us kicked out every time." BB said sadly, sitting down on the platform and starring at his hands, as if they held the secret of life.

JJ scolded BB. "Don't say that. Their nothing wrong with your eyes!"

"JJ don't scold me because you know it's true." BB snapped back.

The others in the room flashed sympathy and sadness in their eyes. It must suck to arrive at a new place your supposed to call home and then get kicked out.

"Mind my question, but how long have you been traveling?" Chica asked.

BB bit his lip. "Three years and two months."

Freddy did a double take while Bonnie shook his. "I've lost hope in humanity..." Foxy heard Bonnie whisper.

JJ played with her fingers while BB still stared down at the floor. To the gang, they looked like any other kid in the world, and the fact they were made to never be loved really hurted.

"Don't worry. We won't let you get sent away ever again." Chica said firmly.

BB and JJ looked up at them. "You mean it?" They both said at the same time.

"Promise!" The gang chorused loudly.

"I swear on mecold hard tail!" Foxy added in his pirate voice. At this, BB burst out laughing.

"FOXY!" Chica shouted, making JJ giggled.

Mike shook his head. "This is the weirdest family ever."


End file.
